


Bad Boy

by NotMarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a happy ending?, Angst?, How Do I Tag, M/M, Slight Angst?, Smut, Soonhoon - Freeform, Sorry?, bad boy! Hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMarie/pseuds/NotMarie
Summary: "You can't escape from me, because I'm Hoshi."





	

  
   
"Ouch!" Jihoon groans in pain as his back was harshly pushed against the comfort room's door of a famous bar in Seoul. His head is spinning, probably because of how much alcohol he drank earlier. He then hears the door behind him locked. He massages his forehead, and looks at the man who pushed him.

_Kwon Soonyoung. Kwon Fucking Soonyoung._

\--

_"Soonyoung, why is everyone here scared of you?" Jihoon asks. They walk by the busy streets of Seoul, hand in hand. Soonyoung flashes him a smile._

_"Let's just say that I've done many bad things." Jihoon stops on his tracks, putting a halt on Soonyoung's as well. He lets go of his hand and crosses his arms. "Are you sorry for what you did to them?"_

_Soonyoung walks closer to him and gently envelopes Jihoon with a back hug. He rests his head on Jihoon's shoulders. "Very."_

\--

  
Jihoon's sight maybe playing with him, but he knew who stood before him. Before Jihoon could walk away, the man corners him. He forcefully punches the wall besides Jihoon's face before using the other hand to grab Jihoon's chin and kiss him square on he lips. He presses his body against Jihoon's. Jihoon missed him.

He missed Soonyoung.

  
_He missed Hoshi._

_  
\--_

_Jihoon was pushed against a concrete wall of a dark alley in Seoul's Red Light district. He just moved to Seoul from his hometown, Busan. He was about to go home when he rode the wrong bus and ended up at a wrong stop. Before he knew it, he was being cornered by a group of man. Tattoos trailed from their hands to their lean arms. Scars were placed in different parts of their body. One held a knife and pointed it at Jihoon._

_"Give me your money, Kid."_

_Jihoon was too flustered. He was too confused that he couldn't even mutter a word. The man shot him a sly grin, his crooked teeth showing in the process._

_"Give it while we're still asking nicely, Little boy."_

_Jihoon wants to get mad. A group of strangers pops out of nowhere, grabs him, and now asks him for money. He wants to get mad, but he felt threatened by the knife that was pointed at him. He was too scared that he couldn't move from his spot._

_"Boss, this boy's got guts. Look at his face, he doesn't even bats an eye."_

_For a moment, Jihoon felt mad at himself for having a default poker face. He unconsciously raised a brow in frustration. That was a very wrong move._

_"Ooh... He's raising a brow at you, boss!"_

_Jihoon's eyes widened when the man gets too close to him, placing the knife against his neck. He can already feel the cold steel kissing his neck, causing a shallow wound._

_"I asked you nicely, but you left me no choice."_  
  
Jihoon squeezes his eyes shut. He can feel the wound by his neck start to sting. He took a deep breath, contemplating about his life choices, when he hears a voice.

_"Picking on kids now. That's so low of you, pests."_

_Jihoon opens his eyes. There stood a man, he had fierce and chinky eyes. His glare was sharp. He had a dyed blonde hair. The man wore a leather jacket and skinny leather jeans. He had his hands in the pocket of his jeans. And Jihoon had never seen a man this beautiful._

_Without saying a word, the man that pointed his knife against Jihoon's neck let's go of the weapon with a shaking hand and kneels in front of the man._

_"I-I'm sorry, Hoshi. W-we won't do it again."_

_The Hoshi guy lifts his foot and steps at the man's shoulder with ample force to make the man almost kiss the ground._

_"Take those guys with you. I don't want seeing you here anymore."_

_And the group runs as if their lives depended on it. Jihoon just stood there, mouth opened with shock. The Hoshi guy speaks up._

_"Aren't you gonna run away like those guys did?"_

_Jihoon shook his head. Soonyoung shot him a questioning look. Jihoon smiles shyly._

_"I don't know my way back."_

_Soonyoung did a facepalm, and laughs._

_"Don't you know me?" Hoshi asks._

_Jihoon shook his head. He then stepped closer to him and offers his hand._

_"I'm Lee Jihoon, and I kinda lost my way. Can you help me?"_

  
\--

Jihoon smiles in the kiss. When was the last time they were this close? Soonyoung's hand travelled to Jihoon's nape, pulling him deeper to the kiss. Jihoon missed him so much. Jihoon hugs the man, closing whatever space remained between their bodies. Moans and pants filled the comfort room.

Hoshi pulls away from the kiss and rests his forehead against Jihoon's. Jihoon still had his eyes closed, but he managed to smirk.

" _Who . . . told you . . . that you can make out . . .with anyone, huh?"_ Soonyoung said, with rough kisses in between words. Jihoon maybe drunk, but his senses are more alive than ever. Soonyoung tasted like smoke, alcohol, and strawberries. Jihoon giggles. Soonyoung looks at him, confused.

 _"You taste like strawberries, you still use the lip balm I gave you!"_ Jihoon says happily.

Soonyoung smiles, touches Jihoon's face, and watched Jihoon lean to his touch. He gently kissed the top of Jihoon's head and whispered to his ear.

_"You've been a very bad boy, Jihoonie."_

  
\--

_For some odd reason, Jihoon and Hoshi bumped onto each other more often than they expected, as if the strings of fate started to play its part. Jihoon got lost more often than not, and Hoshi would be there to help him. Jihoon was so much of a trouble magnet. If it wasn't for Hoshi, his corpse must've sunk in the bottom of Han river. Jihoon didn't knew he was in for trouble, though. He never knew how many preys eyed him, because whenever he becomes a possible target, Hoshi would be there and would grab him and treat him whatever. He didn't wore his flashy leather jacket, or that tight jeans though. He wore a hoodie that covered his face, and comfortable jogging pants._

_Soonyoung couldn't pin point the exact reason, but he felt the urge to protect Jihoon._

_  
Weeks passed, and dinner became a habit for the two of them._

_  
Soonyoung woke up, and he couldn't wait to have dinner with Jihoon again._

_  
They now sat by the river as they ate whatever food they bought by the stalls. Jihoon speaks up._

_"Hey, I was wondering."_

_He then stares at the man. Jihoon looks at Hoshi with very curious eyes. Hoshi swallowed his saliva, and he swore he felt his heart beat faster._

_"How come you never told me your name?"_

_Soonyoung tried so hard not to laugh but fails. Jihoon shot him an offended look._

_"Oh, okay then. You think what I said was funny. Okay!" Jihoon stood up and acts as if he's gonna start walking away. Hoshi grabs his hand and pulls it so that Jihoon would sit again._

_"Eat." Is all Hoshi says._

_Jihoon pouts._

_Hoshi now walks Jihoon to the bus stop. A bus then stops in front of the stop. Before Jihoon can ride the bus, he grabs his hand. Jihoon shot him a confused look._

_"Kwon Soonyoung."_

_Jihoon looks more confused._

_"My name is Kwon Soonyoung. Now, shoo! Your bus is about to leave." Jihoon panicks for a second and hurriedly rides the bus. He sat by the window seat at the back. When the bus started to move, he watched as the familiar guy walk away._

_"Kwon Soonyoung." And Jihoon smiles._

 

\--

 

 

Soonyoung kisses Jihoon torridly. His tongue invaded every place in Jihoon's mouth, and Jihoon had never felt this since then. Jihoon hugs the man. Soonyoung's hand traveled under Jihoon's shirt, touching his bare stomach. Jihoon flinched, causing a moan to escape his mouth. Soonyoung's other hand grabbed Jihoon's ass. Jihoon wraps his legs around Soonyoung's waist and he swore he felt Soonyoung smile.

 

 

\--

_Soonyoung laid next to a naked Jihoon. He enveloped the man in a very warm hug. Soonyoung kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose. Jihoon was in a deep sleep to know, but Soonyoung kept kissing his face as he mumbled soft 'I love you's. Soonyoung saw his phone light up. He grabs it and reads the message sent to him._

_[Unknown Number]_

_I see. I now know your weakness, Hoshi._

 

_Soonyoung held his phone too tight. He dresses up, puts clothes on Jihoon, and leaves the apartment._

_That was the last of Soonyoung Jihoon has ever seen._

\--

 

 

" _Did you miss me, Jihoonie?"_ Soonyoung asks. His hand still groping Jihoon's ass while the other rubbed circles against his tummy. Jihoon moans and answers, _"Y-yes. . .ugh. . . I missed you. . . So much. . ."_

Soonyoung kisses him one more time, and makes Jihoon sit by the sink. He lifts Jihoon's shirt and starts leaving hickeys from the collar bone down to his navel. He then starts playing with Jihoon's nipples. Jihoon was a moaning mess. He played with it using his fingers. Soonyoung then grabs Jihoon for another heated kiss. He pulls away, but his hands still played with Jihoon's nipples. He rests his forehead against Jihoon and asks him. " _What did Jihoonie do while I was away? Who is that guy you're making out with?"_

 

 

\--

_Jihoon woke up without Soonyoung by his side. He wondered why, but he thought that maybe he had something urgent to do. He looks at the mirror and sees himself clad in Soonyoung's Shirt and boxers. He smiled at the sweet gesture._

_He called Soonyoung, but he didn't answer. He never answered since then._

_  
It has been five months since he last saw the man. He starts spacing out, and finds himself by Seoul's Red Light District, back to where he first saw Soonyoung. Since clubs and bars were everywhere, he tried searching there too. He now learned how to drink, how to smoke. Soonyoung smelled like smoke, he tells himself. And just like that, his unhealthy lifestyle started._

\--

 

" _I don't know that guy. He just kissed me. Why? Is Soonyoung jelous?"_ Jihoon says. He gave Soonyoung a challenging look. Something snapped within Soonyoung, so he harshly kissed Jihoon, leaving a wound. He then fastens the pace at which he plays with Jihoon's nipples before he pulls away and whispers at Jihoon's ears.

 

" _Very."_

 

And Soonyoung bites and sucks Jihoon's ear. Jihoon just moans and groans as his hand held Soonyoung's shoulder for support. Soonyoung levels his head with Jihoon's torso and harshly sucked his nipples. Jihoon almost screamed. The pain and pleasure was too much.

 

  
" _Don't you dare do that again, you know you can't escape from me, Jihoonie. Because I'm Hoshi."_

 

He pulls away, kisses Jihoon once again as his hand travelled down to Jihoon's very tight jeans. He gives Jihoon's thigh a soft smack and Jihoon moans in the kiss. Soonyoung's hands now played with the button and zipper of Jihoon's jeans. He pulls it down. He felt mad for a moment, but he smirks at the sight.

" _Jihoonie is not wearing any underwear."_ Soonyoung whispered at Jihoons ear as his one hand held Jihoon's dick, pumping it in a painfully slow manner. Jihoon's grip against the man's shoulders tightened. His throws his head back in pleasure. Soonyoung's other hand held Jihoon's back for support. He licks Jihoon's earlobe and whispered. " _What a slut my Jihoonie has grown to. Jihoonie needs to be punished, don't you think?"_

Jihoon was too drunk, and he couldn't actually make out the sentences his lover said. He absentmindedly nods his head and Soonyoung's sly smile appears.

 

 

 

Jihoon now lie on a soft mattress. He felt the velvet bedsheets against his bare back. He felt the silk material that was wrapped by his wrists and ankles. His eyes were covered with a black cloth. He moans at the sudden contact of the warm wax against his thighs. Just as it drops on his skin, he felt a finger spreading the wax and removes it as soon as it cooled down. His senses were too overwhelmed, and he couldn't even speak for his mouth was gagged with another piece of cloth. He was losing his mind, then he hears a familiar voice.

" _Did Jihoonie learn his lesson?"_

Jihoon moans as nods his head frantically. He then hears soft bell sounds coming from the collar that covered his neck.

" _My, Jihoonie. I wish you could see how hot you look right now. Your cock is already leaking, what should I do?_ " Jihoon had been blindfolded but he isn't deaf to not hear the playfulness in Soonyoung's voice. He then feels another drop of candle fall against his chest. He moans in pleasure, pain, and frustration. Soonyoung decides he's had enough. He then straddles Jihoon's lap as he removes Jihoon's blindfold. Jihoon's eyes adjusted to the light and he stared at the man who is untying his wrists. He looked at Soonyoung with such lustful eyes, but the man Just smirked. As soon as Jihoon's hands were freed, he grabs Soonyoung's face and kisses Soonyoung roughly. Soonyoung sat on his lap, and Jihoon couldn't help but thrust his hips. Soonyoung pulls away and speaks.

 

" _Not too soon, Jihoonie."_

 

Jihoon now stood on all fours, ass facing Soonyoung as he ordered. Jihoon looked at the man who was only clad in a red silk robe. The shade of red made Soonyoung's skin even paler, and Jihoon couldn't help but admire the sight.

" _Count for me, Jihoonie."_

And a loud smack was heard in the room. It was followed by another, and another. Every time Soonyoung slaps his ass, the bell by his collar would also ring. Soonyoung feasts his eyes at the sight.

" _Jihoonie, how many slaps have I done now?"_

Jihoon, whose head was buried in a pillow, lifts his head and says, _"T-twelve, Soonyoungie."_ Soonyoung slaps his butt once again. " _Nope. Try again, Jihoonie._ "

After about twenty slaps, he decides to do it one last time. And just like that, Jihoon comes untouched.

" _Oh my, Jihoonie. You soiled our bed sheets, what should I do?"_ Soonyoung says. Jihoon looked at him with pleading eyes. He was tired, but it wasn't enough. He need to feel Soonyoung up his ass, filling him up. Soonyoung smirks and unties the ribbon that kept the robe close. The robe falls to his feet, and he starts sitting by the bed.

" _Fine. Can Jihoonie lubricate my dick with his saliva? Can Jihoonie do that?"_

The sound of bell rung in Soonyoung's ears like a beautiful melody.

Soonyoung moaned as Jihoon gave him a head. Jihoon's small mouth took in whatever fits there and grabbed the remaining length in his hand. Soonyoung swats his hand as if telling him that he can't use it. Jihoon complies. The sound of the bell, moans, and pants filled the room.

Soonyoung couldn't take it anymore. He held Jihoon's face as he fucked his throat raw. Jihoon's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he touched himself. Soonyoung came in Jihoon's mouth. He held Jihoon's face as he removed his dick. Jihoon's mouth was open, cum still by Jihoon's tongue. Soonyoung admired the view and ordered Jihoon to swallow it. He does as he's told.

  
Soonyoung now sat on the bed. His gaze shifted to the man in front of him. His hair was a mess, and he moans like there is no tomorrow. He watched as Jihoon bounced up and down on his dick, bell ringing in the process. Soonyoung feels like he is close so he touches Jihoon's neglected dick and pumps it in a messed up rhythm. Jihoon comes, Soonyoung flips they're position such as Jihoon's back laid flat against the cum stained velvet covers. He held Jihoon's hand, presses a kiss on his forehead, and thrusts to his zenith. Soonyoung falls beside Jihoon and envelopes him in his warm embrace.

_Jihoon was home, again._

 

The morning came, and Jihoon panicked when he didn't saw Soonyoung beside him. He was also wearing a big shirt and boxers. The covers were clean. Jihoon felt a tear stream down his face, ignored his soreness, and he made his way out the room.

 

By the kitchen, he saw him. He is only clad in boxers and a blue apron. His hair was still wet, meaning he just came out from the shower. Jihoon smiled as tears fell one by one. He lets out small sniffs which called the attention of the other. Soonyoung looks his way, panics for a bit, turns off the stove, and quickly went to Jihoon. He wiped his tears with a shocked expression.

" _Why? Did Jihoon have a bad dream? Sorry, what did I do?"_

Jihoon smiles sweetly. " _Yes, it was quite a nightmare."_ He then hugs Soonyoung. He buries his head unto Soonyoung's chest and continues crying.

" _Please don't do it again. Please don't leave me ever again."_

Soonyoung hugs Jihoon, plants a kiss on his temple, and replies, " _If you insist."_

Jihoon pulls away from the hug, smiles, and pinches Soonyoung's cheeks.

" _Sorry if you saw me at that bar, I just thought I'd see you there. I missed youuuuu~"_

Soonyoung smiles, his famous eyesmile showing. He held the hand that pinched his cheek and looked at Jihoon with his most sincere eyes.

" _I'm sorry for leaving, Jihoon. I'm sorry if your boyfriend is a very bad guy."_ He then envelopes Jihoon in another heartwarming hug. " _I'm home, Jihoonie."_

 

 

_"Welcome home, Soonyoungie."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? mY HEART FOR BAD BOY SOONYOUNG OH MY GOOOSHHHH
> 
> Ps. It's still unedited :)
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS HUHUHU


End file.
